Aura
Also known as "Spirit Energy" or "Ki", Aura is the force energy that serves as the source of Power used by most races throughout the Universe. This force is a tangible energy inside a living being, its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, a person is able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body. Aura is generated by a person's spirit, and channeled through their physical body through a complicated series of anchor points which connect the spirit and body. The primary anchor point varies depending on a being's physiology, but is almost always found in their "center," which for humanoids is found just below their navel. How much Aura a person is able to use depends on how "open" these points and channels are, and some races like the sarans or ogres are born able to channel vast amounts of Aura. As the body can only handle the use of so much Aura, it takes training to be able use more. Some races possess the ability to transform their bodies in order to handle a greater flow of Aura. Control of one’s Aura grants a number of powerful abilities, including a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities, the ability to reinforce existing natural attributes like strength, speed, fortitude, and reflexes, and the ability to overpower the will of others. Aura can be used for many different techniques. Usually the more concentrated the masses are, the more time the user requires to draw it out (to "power up"). When a fighter gathers Aura, they are able to increase the power of their attacks and inflict greater damage to opponents. Auras radiate from the user when increasing the concentration of it inside their body. Warriors (excluding Robots) have a limit to the Aura that their bodies can withstand, but the capacity for Aura can be increased through mental and physical training. Other techniques rapidly increases the concentration in the body, enabling the user to fight at a strength level for a split second that far exceeds their regular limits. Auras can also displace solid matter. One of the key advantages to relying on Aura instead of physical powers is it allows one to attack the "spirit" of another with their own "spirit." Certain races possess remarkably durable bodies, or an ability to adjust their density to become insubstantial or unable to be directly touched. A skilled Aura user possesses the ability to attack the Aura of one of these beings, being able to affect that and in turn causing physical damage. Damage to the Aura disrupts the connection between the spirit and the body, which translates to physical damage of the opponent. There are 3 primary uses for Aura. Most Aura users can do all three, though oftentimes a person is better with one than the others. Some races are only able to use 1 and not the others. These three skills are called Aura Boost, Aura Tuning and Aura Pressure. 'Aura Boost' Aura Boost is a skill that allows the user to reinforce their natural attributes by charging their Aura. Infused with Aura, a user can multiply their strength or speed, reinforce the fortitude of their bodies, increase the sensitivity of their senses, etc. It works by creating a force field around the user that can be thought of as an invisible exoskeleton. This allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Only significant physical force can overcome this defense. By focusing Aura and releasing it, a user can project Aura for a variety of effects (usually devastating attacks). The field generated by Aura Boost is also what gives users of this skill the ability to levitate and fly. The high speed movement skill known as Cutting is also a boost ability. Since it enhances physical abilities, any super powers possessed by the user are likewise enhanced. For instance, a fire elemental can throw a fireball at a target and burn it, but the same fireball charged with Aura will have vastly increased power. 'Related Skills' Shell: A fundamental Aura skill where the energy leaking out of a being's Aura Network forms a protective shield around the physical body. The Shell acts as an exo-skeleton, protecting the user's physical body from harm and acting as the medium through which the Charge and Flight skills work. When a being becomes Aura active, the Shell will manifest instinctively and be further developed through training. In high gravity areas it prevents a being from being crushed, and from light to zero gravity it will hold a physical body together, constantly keeping it under the pressure it is used to. Aura Charge: By gathering Aura a being can use it to reinforce their bodies or an item to vastly increase their strength and fortitude, allowing them to affect a target beyond the physical level. Aura Shot: A being can project their Aura as a long distance attack. The attack will usually have the same amount of power as an Aura Charged blow and is dependent on how much power is put into it. Flight: Flight is an ability related to Aura Charge, where the "force field" of Aura they project around themselves allows them to levitate. Cutting: Cutting is a high speed movement where one is able to move so fast they appear to teleport. Cutting is achieved by using Aura to "cut" oneself out of spacetime and re-insert themselves elsewhere, effectively managing to be in two places at once. Like other Aura skills, Cutting has several levels depending on how much Aura one is able to generate. Timeless Body: After developing Aura to this point a being will cease to physically age, and will be immune to poison and disease. At the SS-Class this ability evolves into Immortality. 'Aura Tuning' Aura Tuning is a skill that allows the user to stretch their senses over a given area to determine the flow of energy. This skill can be used to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this skill to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. The more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict, though more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. This skill can also allow to user to sense the emotions and nature of others. Experienced users of this skill can discern the location, number of individuals, strength, and even identities of those within their sense area. Immortal races like the Gods were famously able to extend their senses across the expanse of space, with the God King Crash able to spread his attention over entire galaxies at once. For those races who have mastered the skill of teleportation, this Aura Tuning is what enables them to sense their desired destination and make sure they don't teleport into space already occupied by a person or thing. 'Related Skills' Aura Tongue: Aura Tongue, also called Alltongue, is an Aura Tuning skill which allows one to read the surface thoughts of a person allowing one to understand the meaning of what they're trying to convey. This is read as a person speaking the language of another, and to speak back to them in a way that renders what they mean intelligible to the person they're talking to. While one must be at a high level D to be able to use this skill, C-level Aura users and above are able to do it reflexively. Aura Tongue can also enable one to understand written language, as it will have the "will" of the author imprinted into it. At further levels an Aura Tongue user can understand multiple beings speaking to him in different languages at once, and can make himself understood by beings speaking different languages simultaneously. Sixth Sense: 'Sixth Sense is a catch all term for Aura Tuning's ability to sense the flow of energy around oneself and make predictions based off of it. The technique works by expanding one's Aura outwards in order to feel the surroundings. With practice, this technique enables one to be able to tell the location, identity, strength, and intentions of those around them. Because they can sense the flow of energy, they can even predict the immediate future, being able to tell the correct path if they are lost, the location of traps, an event that is about to occur, etc. 'Aura Pressure This skill grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage is knocking those with weak wills unconscious or otherwise destroying their willingness to oppose the user. While inexperienced users are restricted to merely overpowering the will of one individual or blindly knocking out weak-willed people around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting those around them. An advanced use of this skill allows a user to induce specific emotions on a target. For instance, Cain is an expert at being able to render large groups paralyzed with terror by imposing his Aura. Targets of this skill describe it as the air becoming thick and heavy, making them unable to breathe and feeling like they're being crushed by a great weight. However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Aura Pressure. 'Immortality' While it is closely related to the Timeless Body ability, Immortality represents mastery of all three forms of Aura use. This ability is achieved by overcoming one's limits and transcending the ability of the mortal body to contain a being's Aura. The Aura Network will become open enough that the physical body will completely stabilize and put one beyond the need to eat, drink or breathe. All sustenance comes from the energy generated from one's Aura.